Un mundo diferente
by citlallimildred.pachecolopez
Summary: Han pasado muchos años desde la ultima vez que Rin vio a Len, cuando el regresa Rosalia ella ya no se encuentra por ningún lado ¿Que habrá sucedido con Rin? Segunda parte del Fanfic "De distintos mundos"


**Les he traido la segunda parte del fanfic titulado "De distintos mundo" y sin más que decir espero sus comentarios.**

Un mundo diferente

Capitulo 1: Una luz de esperanza

La rubia estaba sentada sobre aquella cama, dejaba caer sus largos cabellos dorados, sus ojos azules inspeccionaban por milésima vez aquel aburrido lugar, ese era el cuarto digno de una reina, pero ella ya no lo era.

El lugar en el que se encontraba era uno muy distinto… diferente, al mirar por la ventana solo podía ver la inmensa oscuridad extendiéndose.

Ella era una princesa cautiva esperando ser rescatada por su príncipe, pero él jamás vendría, él estaba muerto, por lo que ella se quedaría en ese lugar atrapada hasta el final de los tiempos, deseando poder salir, por que ella añoraba reencontrar aquello que estaba fuera de esas paredes que se habían hecho su prisión.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? En ese lugar jamás amanecía, se quedaba infinitamente oscuro y solo las luces de esa habitación le daban visibilidad.

-Len-susurró casi inaudible mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla al pronunciar el nombre de la persona cuyo rostro jamás volvería a ver.

Le había dolido tanto la pérdida de su amado que incluso había pensado en el suicidio como vía de escape a su sufrimiento, pero su sacrificio habría sido en vano y ella aun tenía algo de él por lo cual debía vivir.

Cuando quería rendirse y dejar que la situación la superaba, recordaba el motivo por el cual día con día sigua luchando intentando escapar de ese mundo de pesadilla y eso le daba ánimos para ponerse de pie de nuevo.

Ella no esta destinada a ser feliz, eso se le fue predicho, aun así ella se aferra a la vida manteniendo la esperanza de hallar aunque sea un poco de alegría en un mundo donde su mera existencia provoca tragedias.

La sonrisa de aquellas personas que esperaban por ella era un pequeño rayo de luz de aquella profunda oscuridad en la que se encontraba… algo le decía que muy pronto podría salir de ahí… sonrió débilmente… tal vez nunca lo haría.

La puerta detrás de ella se abrió de golpe con un sonido estridente, algo estremeció fuertemente su corazón al sentir un aura muy familiar a sus espaldas.

-Rin-dijo aquella voz que era inconfundible para ella causándole un poco de temor.

Tenia miedo de confirmar de quien provenía esa voz, aquello solo la llevaba a dos conclusiones, una buena y una mala… ojala no fuera la mala, aunque con todo lo que le había sucedido, claramente lo dudaba.

.

.

.

Como todos los años, se celebraba en Rosalía la fundación del país, se hacia un evento único e inigualable, el festival preferido de la antigua reina, por que esa había sido la fecha de nacimiento de sus hijos.

Akaito y Kaiko caminaba encapuchados por la ciudad, era mejor no ser vistos por nadie.

El lugar era más triste de lo que se podía recordar, la gente no estaba muy animada debido a los sucesos ocurridos en el reino y eso que tan solo habían pasado tres años, pero nadie podía superar la desaparición de la reina y la ascendencia al trono del nuevo soberano.

Desde que su amada reina había desaparecido Rosalía se había convertido en una ciudad deprimente, los altos impuestos y las leyes estrictas habían hecho una notable decadencia en el país todo gracias a ellos. El concilio.

La plaza principal se encontraba atestada, el rey quería dar un anuncio a sus súbditos. Kamui Gakupo, era quien actualmente ocupaba el trono, el miembro mas joven del concilio y jefe de la junta interina, el había ascendido desde la desaparición de la reina Kagamine, muchos creían que todos había muerto, pero nadie sabia lo que había ocurrido con ella o con el resto de su familia.

-Mis queridos súbditos, hoy celebramos un año más de mi glorioso gobierno, bajo mi mandato esta ciudad ha ido poco a poco progresando, pero nuestra utopía se ve amenazada por la influencia de dos personas que deban ser detenidas. Hoy estoy aquí ofreciendo una jugosa recompensa a quien me de información verídica sobre el paradero de Akaito y Kaiko Shion-dijo el pelimorado con su de costumbre aura de superioridad.

El rey guardo silencio por un momento mientras por todo el lugar comenzaban a escucharse los murmullos de la gente.

-Cabe aclarar que hasta que esos delincuentes no aparezcan los impuestos serán triplicados.

La gente verdaderamente quería arremeter contra su soberano, encontraron ese acto por demás injusto. Desde que Gakupo comenzó a gobernar, las hambrunas e injusticias crecían a un nivel alarmante, incluso los nobles estaban en desacuerdo debido a las leyes que fueron impuestas y ellos brindaban la ayuda que podían a las familias de mas escasos recursos justo como la reina siempre lo hacia.

El revuelo se inicio por todo el lugar, pero los ciudadanos eran retenidos por la guardia real, el pueblo no podía hacer nada, poco a poco la esperanza de volver Rosalía a lo que era iba desapareciendo… la situación sin duda iba a empeorar si alguien no hacia algo. Pero sin una figura que los guie ¿Qué podían hacer contra Gakupo que tenia la ayuda del concilio?

El revuelo se inicio por todo el lugar, pero los ciudadanos eran retenidos por la guardia real, el pueblo no podía hacer nada, poco a poco la esperanza de volver el reino a lo que era iba desapareciendo… la situación sin duda iba a empeorar si alguien no hacia algo. Pero sin una figura que los guie ¿Qué podían hacer contra Gakupo que tenia la ayuda del concilio?

Un estruendo se oyó por todo el lugar, las nubes se arremolinaban dejando un espacio abierto del que un rayo de luz fue disparado llegando justo frente a donde el rey se encontraba. Aquello fue disipado dejando ver inmediatamente la figura de un rubio de cabellos amarrados en una cola. El hombre se puso de pie dejando ver su rostro que generó miles de murmullos y gritos de felicidad.

"¡Es Len-sama!" "¡El caballero a regresado!" "¡Ha vuelto a Rosalía!" Exclamaban unos con admiración, otros con asombro y unos mas con felicidad, su llegada era como una luz de esperanza para devolver al reino a su antigua gloria, después de todo por ser el esposo de Rin se convertía automáticamente en el rey de Rosalía.

El rubio miró a todo su alrededor sin saber muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Guardias! ¡Arréstenlo!

Al instante los guardias se acercaban a apresar a Len mientras la gente intentaba avanzar para detenerlos y eran retenidos.

… … …

Las cosas pasaron muy rápido y el rubio seguía un poco aturdido, pero por lo que había visto, pudo comprender que Rosalía tenia un nuevo gobernante y una única duda asaltaba su cabeza era ¿Dónde esta Rin?

-Así que realmente volviste Len-dijo Gakupo que estaba sentado en el trono y los guardias lo tenían con esposas anti-magia frente a él de rodillas.

-¿Quién eres tú?-le preguntó el rubio.

-Oh, así que Rin jamás te habló de mí-dijo en un tono algo burlón.

-¿Rin? ¿Dónde esta ella?-preguntó algo a la defensiva, pues ese tipo frente a él no le caía nada bien.

-Muerta ¿No creíste que esperaría 12 años por ti? Pobre de ella, a guardando el regreso de su caballero de brillante armadura que nunca llegó-respondió sin dudarlo.

Len se quedó sin habla… eso explicaba que no sentía su presencia por ningún lado… lo sabia perfectamente, el tiempo entre mundos transcurría diferente y los efectos de distintas dimensiones en su cuerpo no eran los mismos, a consecuencia de estar en el inframundo su cuerpo envejecía mas rápido, aun que para él solo hubiera pasado alrededor de un mes actualmente tenia la apariencia de un hombre de alrededor de los treinta años de edad.

SI Rin estaba muerta… a él no le quedaba nada que hacer en ese mundo ni en ningún otro.

-Guardias, llévenlo al calabozo, le concederemos una muerte honrosa en la guillotina-dijo el pelimorado.

Len no opuso resistencia y fácilmente fue encerrado de nuevo, lo único en su mente era su amada, Miku y Mikuo tal vez hubieran regresado a su mundo, así que verdaderamente no tenia caso hacer nada, solo sentarse a esperar su muerte.

Miró por la rejilla como comenzaba a atardecer, lo más probable era que su ejecución hubiera sido planeada para la mañana siguiente así que solo suspiró pesadamente, se acomodó en el catre de esa celda y se dispuso dormir, de esa forma el tiempo debía pasar más rápido.

Soñó. Soñó que gobernaba ese reino con su amada como lo habían planeado antes de tener que separarse, un mundo lleno de felicidad que solo existía en sus sueños, pero al igual que su tiempo aquello era efímero, se despertó al escuchar el roce de una espada, un forcejeo y alguien cayendo al suelo seguido de pasos que se dirigían hacia él y frente a su celda se encontró con dos encapuchados.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-no dudo en preguntar el rubio aprisionado.

-Es un gusto volver a verlo Len-sama-dijo una voz que se le hacia bastante familiar.

Ambos encapuchados se descubrieron el rastro dejando ver que se trataba de nada menos que Akaito y Kaiko.

-Ustedes… ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo aquí?

-Hemos venido a salvarlo-respondió la mujer.

-No se hubieran molestado…-dijo entristecido-Mi vida no tiene sentido si Rin no esta viva, me he resinado a esperar mi ejecución.

-¿De que esta hablando? La reina sigue viva-le dijo Akaito.

-¿Esta viva? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?-preguntó el rubio con sorpresa.

-Se lo explicaremos luego, hay que irnos-dijo la peliazul abriendo la celda.

-¡Por allá!-se escuchó la voz de un guardia.

-¡Rápido!-dijo el pelirrojo mientras Len salía de la celda aun esposado.

-Vamos por aquí-dijo Kaiko adelantándose para abrir un pasadizo.

-¡Ahí están, se llevan al prisionero!-dijo uno de los guardias que venia acompañado por otros diez más.

-¡Tras ellos, que no escapen!-gritó el que parecía ser el general.

-Akaito-dijo la peliazul.

-Si, ya lo se-el hombre pelirrojo se detuvo un momento y lanzó una llamarada de fuego para entretenerlos.

Rápidamente los tres fugitivos entraron por el oscuro túnel que fue iluminado por la magia de fuego de Akaito.

-Bien, al menos me podrían quitar estas esposas-dijo el rubio algo incomodo mientras les seguía el paso a los dos ex-concejales.

-Nosotros no podemos hacer eso, se necesita una aleación especial de magia para desactivarlas, pero lo llevaremos con alguien que si pueda-dijo Kaiko.

-En otras palabras estoy indefenso ¿Rin de verdad esta viva? ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido? ¿Quién es ese tal Gakupo?

-Es una historia muy larga que no tenemos tiempo suficiente para explicarte, lo único que si es que su regreso a Rosalía resulto ser muy oportuno, con su ayuda podremos lograr recuperar el reino y restablecerlo-le contesto el pelirrojo.

Salieron del túnel notando que aun se encontraban dentro del perímetro del castillo y por desgracia su única salida ya había sido bloqueada y era imposible usar los túneles subterráneos ya que hace tiempo atrás Gakupo los había sellado.

-Parece que nos tienen atrapados-dijo la mujer peliazul.

-Hora del plan B-dijo Akaito.

Dos guardias platicaban plácidamente en la entrada del castillo y debido a un impacto de fuego las rejas fueron abiertas dando paso a una carreta tirada por dos caballos manejada por el hombre pelirrojo.

-¡Se escapan, alerten a todos los guardias el rey los quiere a todos en prisión!-gritó el general de la guardia que los iba persiguiendo en su caballo.

Al instante más guardias se unieron a la persecución por toda la ciudad mientras intentaban atrapar a los fugitivos.

-¡Kaiko, conduce tú, yo me encargo de ellos!-dijo pasándole las rendas de los caballos.

Los hombres de Gakupo comenzaron incluso a apuntarles con flechas mientras la carreta estaba en pleno movimiento hallando su camino fuera de la ciudad.

A la velocidad a la que iban no tardaron mucho en internarse en los bosques mientras Akaito seguía atacando con fuego a los guardias detrás de ellos.

-La carreta nos resta movilidad, tendremos que usar solo los caballos-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Están muy cerca, Len-sama, intente subirse detrás de mi-le dijo Kaiko cruzando al caballo negro mientras Akaito subía al otro.

-¡Aceleren, no debemos dejarlos huir!-grito un guardia.

Los caballos corrían lo mas rápido que podían y difícilmente lograron doblar en la esquina del barranco sin embargo debido a la poca estabilidad cuando Len intento cruzar con Kaiko y n guardia choco contra ellos el cayó por el barranco directo al rio.

-¡Len-sama!-escuchó el grito de Kaiko antes de impactar contra el agua.

La fuerte corriente lo arrastro rápidamente lejos de ellos mientras a lo lejos podía ver como los ex-concejales seguían siendo perseguidos y frente a él se encantaba la razón de la fuerte corriente. Una cascada.

Intentó ponerse a salvo, más sin embargo en su situación eso le fue imposible, cayó por la cascada internándose en lo profundo del agua y se golpeo la cabeza, se esforzó por mantenerse consiente pero no lo logró, cerro los ojos siendo el brillo de la luna lo ultimo que sus ojos lograron percibir.


End file.
